El cuartillo
by Carmele
Summary: Draco y Ginny encerrados en un cuartillo por pura casualidad. ¿O eso es lo que parece? Que pasa al final? Seguiran llevandose igual de mal o.. nO? DG. ONE SHOT!


HOLA! UFF! Un oneshot bastane largo creo... xDDD bueno lo empece a escribir anoche en un momento de inspiracion y lo he acabao esta ,añana... creo que5 horas escribiendo en total :D bueno... besoss y reviewss ehh?

**EL CUARTILLO **

Ginny corría por el pasillo. ¿Porque siempre tendría que ser la última en todo? La última en salir de clase, la última en quedarse en la bilbioteca, la última en comer...

Ahora, ya había pasado la hora de estar en los dormitorios y ella aun daba vueltas por los pasillos. Intentando escapar de la señora Norris, la gata de Filch, el conserje. Sabía que si ahí estaba la gata, FIlch no estaría muy lejos, y la pelirroja buscaba como una posesa un escondite.

Torció una esquina y vió su salvación. Una puerta. Una puerta que conduciría a algun sitio donde podría esperar un rato hasta que ambos, la señora Norris y Filch se dispersaran y ella pudiera regresar a su sala común.

Corrió, haciendo ruido, ya no le importaba y abrió la puerta. EL interior estaba muy oscuro, y sin pensarselo dos veces entró y cerró.

Chocó contra algo y prontó se dió cuenta de que era una escoba.

_Bien_ pensó. _EL cuartillo donde guardan las escobas y demás cosas de limpieza..._

¿Quien eres?" escuchó Ginny que una voz dijo.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!" gritó Ginny. Fuera quien fuese le había asustado.

"Vale, eres una niña. Igualmente, no tienes porque gritar así. Este espacio es muy reducido y como nuestra conversación sea a base d- ..." empezó adecir la voz, pero Ginny había sacado la varita y rapidamente había perfomado un hechizo.

"Lumos!" susurró Ginny, la varita en alto.

Lo que vio, no le gustó nada.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**!" volvió a gritar. "**TU!**!"

"**SI! YO!**Ya dije que podías dejar de gritar...Además, tengo un nombre!" respondióél enfadado.

"¿Ah si? NO me digas! Pues... te informo que yo también tengo un nombre, el cual parece que no existiera para ti, ya que siempre me insultabas!" replicó Ginny muy enojada.

Estaba de pié en el cuartillo, aunque estaba obligada a tener la cabeza doblada debido a que el techo era demasiado bajo y su cabeza chocaba con el mismo.

"Igualmente..." siguió Ginny. "Vete del cuartillo Malfoy!" demandó.

Vió como el rubio abría la boca en sorpresa y después el chico comenzó a hablar.

"¿Perdon?" dijo. "Que yo sepa... estaba aquí antes de que tu llegaras ¿sabes? Por lo que la única que tiene que irse de aquí eres **TU!"**

Ginny se calló.

_De acuerdo... ahi tiene razón_, pensó.

"Bueno pues me voy yo!" dijo, con el mismo tono de enfado.

Movió la mano, agarró el manillar y lo empujo hacia abajo.

Nada.

Intentó de nuevo el movimiento.

Nada de nuevo.

Lo intentó de nuevo.

_Oh Dios... esto no me puede estar pasando..._ pensaba.

Siguió intentando repetidas veces, cada vez con mas fuerza, pero nada, la puerta no se abría.

"¿Problemas ahí Weasley?" dijo Malfoy, desde su aisento en la tapa de un cubo.

"SI! La **MIERDA** de puerta esta no se abre y **QUIERO ESTAR FUERA DE AQUI YA MISMO**!" dijo Ginny al borde del histerismo.

"Prueba con la varita" dijo Draco. Ginny le miró con una mirada de -¿te crees muy listo o que?- y sacó su varita.

"Alohomora!" dijo con mucho enfasis, y seguidamente giró el manillar. Nada de nuevo.

No importaba las veces que lo dijera ni que lo deseara con toda su alma pero la puerta seguía ahi, no se abría.

**"AHH! ESTO NO ME PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO DIOS MIO!" **gritó Ginny. Le dio una patada a la puerta, y muchos golpes con la mano, sabiendo que nada serviria.

La puerta estaba atrancada o cerrada o cualquier cosa, pero no se podía abrir. Y esto desesperaba a Ginny, y peor aun, estar ahi encerrada con su enemigo numero 1.

Ginny se dió la vuelta, chocando la cabeza con el techo, y soltando un pequeño "OUCH!" cogió un cubo y le dio la vuelta, sentandose encima.

"Bien! Creo que estamos encerrados aquí" afirmó Ginny.

"¿SOlo crees? Es evidente desde la primera vez que dijistes alohomora que vamos a estar aquí un rato..." dijo el rubio.

"¿Como puedes estar tan tranquilo?" dijo Ginny mirandole. "¿Y si nos quedamos aquí encerrados de por vida¿Y si no nos sacan nunca¿Y si nos morimos aqui¿Y si nos tenemos que matar uno al otro para sobrevivir¿EH?" dijo Ginny.

"No seas melodramatica. Es un cuartillo de la limpieza, y tarde o temprano alguien tendra que limpiar y abriran!" dijo el.

Ginny miró a otro lado.

Verdaderamente, estaba pareciendo muy estupida delante del, cuando en realidad no lo era. Pero estaba muy nerviosa. Hoy había tenido un MUY MAL DIA, peor que ninguno otro hasta ahora y ahora¿esto¡POR DIOS! Encerrada en un cuartillo con Malfoy!

"¿Porque estas aquí?" preguntó Draco.

"¿Porque estas tu aquí?" preguntó Ginny de vuelta.

"He preguntado yo primero"

"Bien, pues yo he preguntado segunda y dos es mas que uno por lo que tienes que contestar tu primero"

Draco se quedó boquiabierto.

"DE acuerdo" dijo el rubio. "Me escondía de Pansy.." dijo.

"¿De Parkinson?" dijo Ginny riendo.

"¿Acaso hay otra Pansy en el colegio?"

"PERDON SEÑOR SUSPICAZ!" dijo Ginny. "¿Porque te escondías de ella?"

"Primero dime el porque de que estas tu aquí"

"Vale" dijo Ginny encogiendose de hombros. "Me escondía de Filch. Bueno, mas bien huia de la señora Norris, pero ya sabes... la gata... y por ahí tiene que estar Filch..." dijo Ginny.

Draco asintió. "¿Porque te escondias de el?"

"¿POrque te escondias tu de Pansy?"

"Es muy pesada. No me deja respirar" dijo mirando al techo del cuartillo.

Ginny miró a la puerta.

"Yo había acabado tarde de estar en la biblioteca... y... ya sabes... no se puede..."

"Ya" respondió el. "¿Te va bien estudiando no?" dijo.

Ginny le miró raro.

"Oye¿que quieres¿Porque estas siendo tan simpatico de repente? Tratandome bien y demás! Siempre me has odiado!"

"Perdona por portarme bien! Esta intentando hacer esto.." dijo gesticulando con las manos alrededor dle cuartillo "mas llevadero!** PERO BIEN! NO TE HABLARE SI ES ESO LO QUE QUIERES**!"

"**PUES BIEN! NO ME HABLES! NI QUE ME HICIERA FALTA!"**

"**PUES ESO**" dijo el a modo de última palabra, y cada uno se arrimó mas a cada extremo del cuarto, aunque apenas estaban distanciados medio metro.

* * *

Ginny no había estado mas aburrida en su vida, y aunque le costaba admitirlo, no había estado mal charlar un poco con Malfoy. Parecía otra persona. 

Se había portado mal, de acuerdo... ¿pero a que venía tanta simpatía?

Ginny se encogió de hombros en la oscuridad y sacó su varita, pronunciando el hechizo de luz de nuevo y pudo ver claramente que Draco estaba dormido, o al menos con los ojos cerrados.

"¿Malfoy?" dijo Ginny.

No contestó.

"¿Malfoy?" dijo un poco ma fuerte.

Nada de nuevo.

"**MALFOY**!" gritó esta vez, dandole un pequeño jalón al hombro.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron de par en par y por primera vez en la noche, Ginny se fijo en lo bonitos que eran.

"¿Que?" dijo el, sentandose un poco mas recto.

"Eh... Quería disculparme...¿Sabes? Antes me porte bastante mal.. tu estabas intentado hacer esto mas ameno... y yo... pero bueno... no he tenido un buen día"

"Ya bueno, no pasa nada" dijo el rubio, sin darle importancia.

"¿Sabes una cosa? Eres muy diferente cuando estas solo, a cuando estas rodeado de tus amiguitos..." dijo Ginny con un poco de desdén.

"Y tu tambien"

"¿En que soy diferente?" dijo Ginny.

"No lo sé. Me gustas mas ahora"

Ginny le miró raro.

"¿Acaso te he gustado alguna vez?"

Draco no respondió y Ginny no prefirió profundizar en el tema.

* * *

"Si, si me has gustado ... es mas... me gustas, y no se cuando empezó ni porqué, pero no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza, estás ahi, y no te vas nunca..." dijo el, al cabo de un rato en silencio. 

Ginny, que había estado a punto de quedarse dormida, al escuchar la voz del chico y el comiendo habia abierto los ojos.

Cogio la varita y de nuevo el hechizo de luz.

"¿Que?" dijo Ginny.

Draco estaba absolutamente serio. "¿Me vas a hacer repetirlo?"

"Quiere ver si estas de broma o no"

"No estoy de broma"

"¿Como lo puedo saber?"

"Mira... si quieres creerme bien, si no, nada... pero no estoy de broma"

"¿Me lo juras?"

"Si"

"¿Por quien?"

"Por la persona que mas quiero en este mundo?"

"¿Y quien es esa persona?"

"Tu"

* * *

No sabía que decir. Esto la había sacado de sus casillas. No queria creerlo, pero si embargo, había algo que le hacía saber que esto no era una broma, que iba en serio, y que verdaderamente, le gustaba. 

"¿Y ahora que?" dijo ella.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

"¿Sabes? Entiendo que no te guste... es más, no te echo las culpas... siempre me he portado fatal contigo y-..."

"¿Desde cuando te gusto?"

"No lo se... un año... quizás..."

"Porque no me lo has dicho antes?"

"Mira... ha sido dificil aceptarlo vale? Yo! Enamorado de ti! Nunca en la vida lo habría imaginado! Es mas... hubiera tachado de loco si alguien me lo hubiera dicho... pero.. sabes... me da igual... tuve que aceptarlo y darme cuenta de que si... de que te quería.. de que cuando me despertaba, necesitaba verte, de que antes de acostarme... necesitaba olerte... y que algun dia si no te toco... me morire... pero tambien tuve que aceptar que nunca me vasa dejar mirarte ahora.. nunca voy a poder olerte... de tan cerca como ahora... y nunca te tocare..." decía Draco pero Ginny no aguantó un minuto mas y se abalanzó sobre el, chocando en el techo a la vez que lo hacía.y le besó.

Sintió como Draco cedía a ella, y se dejaba besar... Notaba como de verdad, todo lo que le había dicho hacía unos momentos era verdad y que el lo sentía asi. La estaba besando como si nunca lo fuera a hacer mas.

Ginny se separó de el y le toco los labios.

"Gracias" susurró el rubio.

Ginny negó con la cabeza.y le miró.

"Draco... verás... No digas esas cosas... yo... tu a mí me gustas mucho... y me ha pasado exactamente lo mismo que a ti y yo pensaba que no te iba a gustar y mira... aquí estamos... casualidades del destino... no me lo puedo creer" dijo Ginny. Se acercó de nuevo a el para besarle pero una franja de luz provininete de otro sitio que no era la varita, hizo que ambos se separaran rapidamente y miraran hacia la estrecha raya de luz.

"¿YA?" dijo una voz de afuera.

"La puerta esta abierta!" susurró Ginny. Se levanto, chocando de nuevo con el techo y empujó la puerta, saliendo afuera.

Los pasillos estaban desiertos excepto por una persona... Hermione.

"¿**HERMIONE?" **dijo Ginny.

"¿**GRANGER**?" dijo DRaco.

"¿Podeis dejar de gritar o quereis que venga Filch?" replicó la morena.

"¿Que haces aqui Hermione?" dijo Ginny, ahora con un tono de voz normal.

Hermione río y los miró. Quedandose callada.

Ginny levantó las manos en señal de - HABLA!- y Hermione rió de nuevo.

"Por favor! De verdad pensais que los dos estais aquí por pura casualidad?" dijo la morena.

Ginny miró a Draco y Draco miró a Ginny.

"¿A que te refieres?" preguntó el rubio.

"Ay... pensaba que erais mas listos!" dijo Hermione.

"Hermione no todo el mundo es tan listo como tu!" dijo Ginny enfadada. "Y ahora dinos a que te refieres!"

"Vamos Ginny! Piensa! No crees que es demasiado raro que ambos hayais escogido el mismo cuartillo para esocnderos, eh?"

Ginny cayó en lo que Hermione estaba intentando decir y ahora le vino todo a la cabeza.

Ginny recordó. Después de cenar, le preguntó a Hermione si quería acompañarla a la biblioteca a estudiar y la morena no quisó ya que dijo que tenía algo muy importante que hacer, y por mas que Ginny preguntara, ella no se lo decía y después la vió meterse en el baño, y vio salir del mismo a Pansy Parkinson, que se quedó en la puerta del Gran Comedor. Ginny pasó de largo y sedirigió a la biblioteca, y allí, el tiempo había pasado demasiado rapido. Miró el reloj, y cuando a su parecer había pasado media hora, era ya hora de estar en la cama, aunque aun había un par de personas en la biblioteca, pero bueno, eso no era su incumbencia. Y justo al salir de la biblioteca vio a la señora Norris, y todo el tiempo que la estuvo siguiendo, nunca escucho a Filch.

"Hermione!" dijo Ginny, dandose cuenta de que todo lo habí planeado la morena. "¿Pero como...? Ah... Claro, poción multijugos" dijo Ginny sonriendo.

Draco, que hasta ahora había estado un poco confundido, lo entendio también.

Y el también lo recordó todo.

En el comedor había escuchadoa Pansy decir que estaba muy cansada y que hoy se iría directamente a la cama, sin embargo, cuando el rubio salió del comedor, ahí estaba Pansy, esperandole en la puerta y después comenzó a seguirle y casualmente, se había dirigido a el cuartillo aquel. Cuando entre miró la hora, y a su parecer, había pasado mucho tiempo, pero cuando volvió a mirar el reloj solo había pasado un minuto... y eso era muy poco tiempo para sair, y poco tiempo después, Ginny entró allí y la puerta... se cerró.

"Claro! Estaba todo planeado..." dijo Draco mirando su reloj de nuevo, que apenas habían pasado diez minutos desde que entró alli "Tu atrasastes mi reloj, y adelantastes el de Ginny, y primero te convertistes en Pansy y después en la gata... todo encaja ahora..."

"¿Pero porque Hermione?" preguntó Ginny.

"¿Que te crees? QUe no se como os mirais.. que yo soy tonta? Mira Ginny... se que nunca nos hemos llevado bien... pero me da igual, yo quería verte feliz a tí y creo que lo he conseguido..." respondió Hermione.

"¿Pero y si estabas equivocada?" preguntó Draco.

"Merecía la pena probar" respondió Hermione encogiendose de hombros. "Bueno.. creo que sera mejor que nos vayamos a dormir... me parece haber escuchado a Filch por aquí..." dijo mirando al pasillo.

Ginny se acercó a Draco y le dio un beso, y acto seguido echó a andar con Hermione a otro lado. Draco se quedó parada ahí viendo a las dos andar.

"Granger!" gritó.

Hermione se dio la vuelta, sonriendo y asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Si?"

"Gracias" dijo el rubio, mientras echaba a andar hacia otro lado.


End file.
